AVISOS ULTRA MEGAS IMPORTANTES
by aylinex19
Summary: Porfavor lean atentamente todos los anuncioncios de esta historia
1. Ask

**Les quiero decir que todas esas personas que quieren estar en el fic lo lamento pero me esta costando demasiado que la gente venga y entre en el fic ademas que en el fic no aparecen todos los que me han pedido entrar así que les digo que de ahora en adelante los que lean el Ask no pueden aparecer en el ya que me cuesta mas de lo necesario y por eso subo pocas veces**


	2. Ask 2

Nadie y cuando digo nadie es nadie va a salir en el ask porque es mucho trabajo y tardo mas de lo necesario en escribir ya que tengo que agregar dialogos y blabla bla asi que porfavor a aquellos que solo quieren salir en el fic se les pide cordialmente que no dejen su review si no contiene algun reto o pregunta


	3. Esto siguie en pie

Em..Hola, realmente esto es un anuncio sobre algunos de mis fics...NO, no voy a borrar fic o hacer otras cosas, esto es un tema que no me gusta mucho, es algo mio, veran, en un capitulo de Ask Grojbnd puse algo de lo que me arrepiento pero por el bien de la historia no lo borrare, en su momento crei que no afectaria pero ahora estan preguntando de que se trata eso que escribi, les voy a hacer una pregunta ¿A ustedes les importaria si pusiera cosas personales en los fic? digo no de cosas muy personales, pero ahora en este momento hay 2 preguntas de quien es Tyler y realmente no estoy segura de si a ustedes les gustaria que explicara todo sobre el asi que por eso les pregunto

Si pongo cosas personales en el fic o no es su decision porque ustedes son mi vida y como ya en si mi vida real es un asco no quiero arruinar la vida que tengo aqui

Gracias por su atencion, se despide Aylinex

Abrazos llenos de sanacion para todos OuO


	4. Voten solo por 3

Ya haber como empezar esto uhm...

Chicos los saludo a todos y hago acto de prescencia para darles un anuncio

En una pagina de Facebook hice lo mismo y no resulto mucho asi que lo hare aqui que pa algo soy mia

Estoy proponiendoles 9 ideas para fanfics y ustedes pueden votar por 3 de ellas en cada review,las 3 mas votadas son aquellas que yo desarollare

y ahora se las muestro

1-Esto se suponia que era un especial de navidad en un AU (Altern universe:Universo alterno) en el cual las personalidades de los chicos esta cambiada,tipo Laney tiene la personalidad distraida y divertida de Corey,Corey en cambio es mas cerrado y serio y esta locamente enamorado de Laney,Kin es un comelon muy divertido (el maldito no engorda por mucho que se atragante de comida) y Kon es un aficionado a las ciencias (esta algo loco) el punto es que Laney consigue una tocada para navidad y ella si tiene una letra que es un dueto con Corey y..eso  
2-Este es como un oneshot (uno medianamente largo) en el cual Grojband va a la escuela,a todos les da igual menos a Laney quien tiene la mala suerte de que siempre le toquen clases con una chica que no la soporta porque ella es amiga de Corey (ella sera como un Oc llamado Wendy) Wendy es la tipica chica popular que hace de todo para mantener a Laney alejada de "su" Corey,wendy junto a sus amigas golpean y acosan constantemente de Laney quien no puede decirle nada a nadie pues esta bajo la amenaza de que si habla Wendy fingira que ella la ha estado acosando por su enamoramiento hacia Corey,un dia Corey encuantra algunos moretones y heridas en el cuerpo de Laney y esta asustada se va corriendo al baño de niñas cuando entra Corey la sigue pero en medio de su conversacion entra Wendy y Laney para que no vean a Corey lo hace vestirse de mujer y ve como Weny golpea a Laney,y al dia siguiente acusa publicamente a Wendy y como Corey es un niño bien todos le creen  
3-Otro oneshot en el cual Grojband se mete en la mente de Laney y esta a toda costa intenta evitar que vean cosas muy personales pero los chicos empiezan a curiosear con cada cosa que ven y justamente Corey se encuentra con el mismo de la mente de Corey y luego le pregunta a Laney que hacia el en su cabeza y pues Laney le solto la sopa  
4-Este tambien es un AU en el cual Lenny pertenece a Grojband y Laney a los Newmans ambos siguen enamorados de Carrie y Corey respectivamente pero los lideres de ambas bandas les prohiben rotundamente juntarse con la banda rival y los pelirojos tratan a toda costa de conseguir una cita con los peliazules  
5-Falta una semana para navidad y Corey ha insistido en hacer una tocada ese dia, todos estas de acuerdo menos Laney quien usa la falsa excusa de que tiene que salir de la ciudad en noche buena y navidad como todo los añ y Kon se tragan la mentira pero Corey conoce muy bien a su amiga como para creerle una mentira tan empezó a recordar las navidades pasadas y se dio cuenta de que siempre había pasado lo mismo desde que los padres de Laney habían muerto en un accidente de auto en donde solo ella y Roxy por su parte segura de que sus amigos le creyeron empezó a hacer lo que todas las navidades hacia, escapaba de sus amigos en cuanto los ensayos terminaban , se ponía una mascara blanca , corria al centro comerciales compraba regalos para cada habitante de Peaceville y los repartia en la noche buena,cuando llego a Corey se dio cuenta que Corey no había pedido nada asi que le pregunto directamente que quería Corey le respondio "Quiero que venga la persona que mas amo , mi mejor amiga Laney" en ese momento Laney se tenso y le explico a Corey que no podía traer a personas y entonces fue cuando Corey se dio cuenta del parecido que la chica tenia con Laney y cuando Laney se estaba alejando Corey la tomo de la mano la acerco a su cuerpo y le quito la mascara luego de eso beso a Laney y le agradeció que trajera su regalo  
6-Este tambien es un especial de navidad en el cual Corey y Laney tienen que hacer un dueto,pero Laney es obligada porque segun ella no sirve para cantar y Corey se pone cursi y esta en plan "Pero su tu eres perfecta deja la modestia" y eso  
7-Estan en un dia cualquiera exceptuando que nadie le habla a Laney porque se le nota a kilometros que esta teniendo un mal dia,en una fuerte discusion a raiz de Corey intentando saber qu le pasa la cosa desvaria y Laney termina la discusion con un "PORQUE TE AMO IDIOTA" y eso  
8-Ya era una mañana tranquila y Corey no llegaba cuando llega esta todo golpeado por razones que no comentare el punto es que Corey tiene una nueva vecina llamada Danny o Daniela y que esta loca? o bueno eso creen entonces se dan cuenta de todos los problemas que atormentan a la chica y en un intento de ayudarla descubren que es una apasionada de la musica y que esta la ayuda a liberarse de sus demonios entonces la integran en la banda y todos felices porque resulta que ella sabe escribir canciones (justo lo que Corey necesitaba)  
9-Unos cuantos meses despues de que entren a la escuela Corey le da la noticia a todos de que tiene una novia y se llama Wendy (si la usare de nuevo para que ya conoscan mas o menos su personalidad) Wendy constantemente se burla de Laney y Laney empieza a cortarse y falta a clases por un mes,cuando vuelve llega con gafas oscura y con una sudadera,cuando el profesor la obliga a quitarse las gafas y la capucha de la sudadera todos se dan cuenta de las ojeras que tenia y de que su pelo estaba mas corto y desigual es entonces que Laney para ocultar sus sentimientos empieza a ser mas alegre y se lo muestra en la cara Wendy quien esta furiosa pues no le causa celos a Laney y ademas se da cuenta que Corey pasa mas tiempo con la nueva Laney que con ella

y esas son las ideas espero que aqui haya mas participacion que en Facebook asi que eso

Voten en los review y recuerden solo pueden votar 3 ideas POR REVIEW no voten por 5 en cada review

Si la cosa funciona publicare aqui las ganadoras :)

se despide

Aylines19 :P


End file.
